Awakening
by SoundlessWind
Summary: Instead of being in a frozen and sleeping state for 7 years, Lucy caught herself the only mage awake in her guild. She can't stand the thought of being alone in Tenrou Island so when she found a black haired man in front of her, she didn't hesitate to hug him. Not knowing that the man is Zeref himself. What will happen? And what will she do in those 7 years? Training of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening**

Lucy could feel the strong grip of her pink haired teammate at her hand, as if assuring her that soon everything would be alright. As much as she wants to believe that she knows that deep inside her heart she can't. This is truly her first time encountering a ferocious and humongous dragon.

She knows it would also be a first time for her other nakamas but it is seriously overwhelming for her to take.

She had encountered strong enemies before. And even if there is only a slight chance of winning, she found herself unable to give up. But she knows that this time, this is a totally different scenario. They aren't dealing with just some monster like what she had encounter in Mt. Hakobe to rescue Macao but instead what they are dealing right now is something much bigger.

It is a dragon; not only some dragon but a dragon that Zeref himself summoned.

They could _probably_ defeat that black dragon if only her guild mates had regained their full magic power. Unfortunately because of all the series of events that had transpired, all of them including her master are drained with is no more hope of them defeating the dragon called Acnologia.

The celestial mage could feel her knees go wobbly making Natsu looked at her in worry. She gathers her courage to try to smile despite the troublesome situation they are in.

"I'm okay." She mumbled. It would be impossible for anyone to hear her because of the commotion but the pink haired mage managed to hear her just fine thanks to his sharp sense of hearing.

The fire mage gave her his usual goofy grin. He didn't say any assuring words but with his smile alone, relief washed over Lucy's face. But it was immediately replaced with horror when the dragon flew over the sky and prepared itself for a breath could hear her teammates shouting in panic while trying to form a defensive plan against the attack of the dragon.

"Okay, we'll never give up!" the blonde mage yelled with tears forming at her eyes. She held the hand of Natsu at her left with Gray's hand at her right. She closed her eyes and breathes in heavily while preparing herself mentally for the worst.

Light illuminated around Tenrou Island before it suddenly disappear from the eyes of the world.

A sudden gust of wind blew everyone away. Lucy found herself being separated from the hands of her nakamas and soon being slammed against a tree. She gasped at the pain she felt at her back. She slowly opened her eyes; no words dare to escape her lips as she saw the scene before her.

Tears threatened to flow at her eyes as she stares at the corpse- '_no! They aren't dead yet! I refuse to believe it!' _Lucy told herself, unable to accept the reality of her situation.

She musters her strength to stand up, only to fall towards the harsh ground. She hug her knees.

"Why?" she choked as tears flowed down to her cheeks. "Why am I the only one alive?"

She hugged her knees closer to her chest. She stayed in that position for a while and cried like she had never cried before. Only the sound of her cry of agony filled the entire island of Tenrou. And soon, Lucy caught herself slowly closing her eyes and drifting to a peaceful slumber.

But her sleep didn't last long when she could faintly hear the sound of someone's footsteps drawing near her. Different emotions flashed over her face. Anxiety, fear and happiness. But what she felt the most was happiness.

She snapped her eyes open and looked at the unfamiliar person in front of her.

With new found strength, Lucy find herself standing up and running towards the unknown man. Not caring who he is or the consequences of her actions, she embraced the man before her. She sobbed in his clothes.

"T-thank God!" she cried, not really caring if she looked so pathetic in front of the man. "I-I thought I was a-alone!"

"S-Stay away from me! I-I might kill you!" Despite his warning, Lucy squeezed him even more.

"No." she whispered softly.

The man looked away, waiting for the woman before him to be turned in to dust like the others. He could already feel the dark magic that started to surge from his body. "I'm so _sorry_."

Seconds passed but he could still feel the warmth of the woman embracing him. _'What?' _He turned his gaze over her. Shock flashed through his face but it was only for a short while. He lowered his face, his long black bangs hiding his expression.

A small smile crept to his lips and a single tear drop fell from his eye. This is definitely the first time he hasn't killed anybody for 400 years. He couldn't explain the happiness he is feeling right this moment.

With no moment to lose, he didn't hesitate to return the hug of the blonde.

Lucy felt something wet in her shoulder. She hesitantly looked up. A warm smile sneaked its place to her lips as she raised her hand, touching the man's left cheek. She wiped the tear.

_'This is the first time that I didn't take a life.' _

_'This is the first time for me to witness a man cry.'_

* * *

Author's note: School starts tomorrow so I thought, why not start a new story? Anyways, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Awakening**

It took Lucy a couple of minutes to regain her senses. She widened her eyes, finally realizing the situation she is in.

_'I-I just hug a complete stranger!'_ She thought as heat rushed through her face then she pushed the man and looked away, refusing to meet his gaze.

Lucy crossed her arms under her chest, and bit her lips. Though she may appear calm on the outside it was the total opposite on what was going through her mind.

_'W-What do I do? I-I just hug him! W-wait. D-Do I even know him?!' _Horror flashed through Lucy's beautiful face.

_'Oh my God! T-this is so embarrassing! Calm yourself Lucy. Breathe in, breathe out.' _She thought as she take a few breathes. _'Ah I know! I'll pretend that nothing happened! Ah that's a good idea. Why am I so smart?' _

The celestial mage gulped and looked again at the black haired man in front of her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy, what's your name?" She said cheerfully, extending a hand for him to shake.

Silence engulfed the area.

And there's nothing Lucy could do about it as she just awkwardly extend her hand.

The man did nothing but stare at her. He was hesitant of saying his name. He was sure that just by hearing his name alone, it will deal with unnecessary fear unto the woman before him. He meant no harm to her. But if she had heard the rumors about him then no doubt she would react the same as the others.

She would probably kneel down or shake in fear in his presence.

He frowned. That is something he doesn't want to happen. But there's also another thing he is worried about. What if this time if he accepts her hand, she would die? The first time he touched her, she was indeed lucky to survive his cruel black magic.

He trembled; he doesn't want to slay someone with his magic again. He fell to his knees. He really can't stand the thought of someone or something being killed by him.

"Go." He muttered. But the woman in front of him didn't seem to hear so she took a step closer to him. "Don't come near me!" He yelled, trying to scare off the woman.

He glared at her, his black eyes turning red, making him more dangerous and menacing.

It was better this way after all. All he has to do is frighten her so that she will flee away from him and with that he wouldn't be able to accidentally kill her. He looked down, the grass beneath him starting to wither.

"Yes this is for the best." He mumbled.

It was impossible for him after all to be with a living being. He knows sooner or later, he will kill her, intentionally or not. He chuckled, how foolish of him to think that someone wouldn't die by his hands. That woman's life. Her death was only delayed. As long as she stays in Tenrou island. She's in danger of being killed by his hands.

He clenched his eyes shut and held his head with his hands. He's about to lose control again.

_'W-why is it the more that I value life the more I l-lose contro-' _

"You know if it hurts for you to say your name so much then don't. It's not like I'm forcing you or anything." The blonde mage said as she shrug nonchalantly, oblivious to the evil aura the man was emitting.

"Why are you still here?" He mumbled as he inched back but soon his back is facing a tree. The moment he touched the tree, it became black and turned in to dust in an instant. "Don't come any closer."

Despite his warning, Lucy still went forward and when she's near enough, she bend her knees and faced him.

The black haired man felt her lingering gaze on him and he can't help but return her stare but he soon broke it when he felt a throb in his chest.

"Ah!" he choked in pain. It's getting harder by the second in suppressing his powers. The more he subdue his magic the more wild and uncontrollable it gets.

"A-Are you alright?" she asked in sincere worry as she tilt her head to the side to get a better view on the face of the black haired man. She automatically raised her hand to touch his forehead but it was slapped away.

"For the last time, I'm _begging _you. Stay away! I-I might hurt you!" _'Why is she so stubborn?! AH! I-I can't hold it much long-' _

"Okay, I've had enough- just, stop." Lucy said calmly, "You kept on saying things like 'go away or I might hurt you' over and over again." She ran a hand through her golden locks and looked at the sky above them.

"..Honestly, I don't really think that you want to hurt me." She paused and then blushed and waved her hands before her face, "Oh, I'm not saying that you don't have the power, which I know you have. Well, it's clear that you are stronger than me. I don't know how I know but I just know since I'm totally useless and weak when I'm with not with my spirits. Wait. I'm babbling again."

She sighed, "How can you hurt someone when you, yourself doesn't want to hurt others? I've seen a lot of enemies and so far, you're the first who possess those kind of eyes. Those eyes who truly value the live of a human being. " A warm smile sneaked through her lips. _'Just like Natsu. They both possess such caring eyes.'_

_'__Uwaah~ You have such beautiful eyes.' _

_'__I know I've told you this a couple of times but I really like your eyes!' _

_'__You know, you should cut your bangs a little. It's hiding your eyes.' _

_'__Why..Why does it feel so nostalgic?' _That was the man's last thought before he felt himself slowly being dragged in to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Awakening**

The black haired mage opened his eyes almost too fast that he immediately shut it when the harsh light of the sun greeted his eyes. He covered his face with his palms.

_'I wonder where she went..' _He sat up and looked around but he still hasn't found the certain blonde mage. _'If I'm lucky, I might have killed her in my sleep. That's better rather than seeing her disappear with my own two eyes.' _

He sighed and ready himself to stand up.

"Oh I see that you're already awake."

He snapped his head to the right and can't helped but widen his eyes in surprise."S-she's still alive." He whispered softly as unexplainable happiness started to overwhelm him. His eyes traveled over to her face and downwards to her body.

It took him quite a while before noticing what she actually wore. He looked away with a faint blush plastered on his face. "What a-are you wearing?" He managed to say without much stuttering.

"Huh?" Lucy said before realizing that she had only a towel covering her voluptuous body. She blushed furiously then shriek, "D-Don't you dare look!"

"You don't need to worry I have no plans of ogling at you." He assured calmly, looking at her straight in the eyes which holds sincerity and promise. But their eye to eye contact didn't last long when the blonde mage suddenly shouted,

"Lucy kick!" and with that the black haired mage crashed against the tree.

Lucy huffed. It wasn't in her intention of doing that to a complete stranger. But since she keeps on doing that continuously to Natsu, she just can't help but do that as an act of self-defense. Sometimes her body acts on its own. _'And plus it's his fault! I did say not to look.'_

She looked at the black haired mage and can't help but sigh in relief. It was a good thing that there are no visible physical injuries. She knows that her teammate, Natsu, has great endurance and can sustain the harsh kick of hers but she wasn't too sure if it was the same with the man in front of her.

"You know, for a girl, you honestly possess some great strength." He said suddenly, making Lucy slightly jumped in surprise.

_'__Didn't I knocked him out?' _but that thought was dismissed when she realized what he just said. Heat rushed through her face, _'Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?' _

As if reading her mind, he replied. "It's a compliment. With enough training, you could further more enhance that 'Lucy kick' of yours. So that even without your celestial spirits or magic, you could defend yourse-"

"Wait, how did you know I was a celestial spirit mage?" She said as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She slightly inched back, readying herself to get her whip just in case a fight were to happen between them.

"I noticed the keys that was attached to your belt yesterday."

"Oh." Was all Lucy could reply.

The man sighed, put both of his hand at the back of his head and closed his eyes. "You could use the time to get change. This time I promise I won't look."

"Okay then." And with that, Lucy proceeded in changing to her clothes. She got the feeling that he was a man that keeps his word. Though a while ago he promised and broke it immediately, she guessed that it must have been an accident and he didn't mean it.

Exactly after five minutes, Lucy exclaimed, "I'm done changing! You can look no-" She stopped from her tracks the moment that she saw the man peacefully asleep. A yawn escape her lips, she hadn't slept at all last night since she kept watch over him and watching him made her feel all sleepy.

The black haired mage slowly opened his eyes. He smiled unconsciously as he appreciates at the scene that unfolds before his eyes. A beautiful blonde haired mage sleeping against a tree with the sunlight perfectly illuminating her figure.

'_She looks like an angel._' He paused and his blissful smile turned into a depressed and dejected one as he looked down at the ground which was starting to turn black.

_'All the more reason to make her stay away from me. I can't let her be tainted with my darkness. But-' _he took a quick glance at her, _ 'I cannot just leave her hear all alone especially that Natsu-san and the others are frozen and currently sleeping.' _

He let out an exhausted sigh, _'What have I gotten myself in to?'_

* * *

_Author's note: .._I hate school.

Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
